The present invention relates to a blister pack of artificial teeth of prosthetic use.
Blister packs for medical use are already known in the art.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,531 a skin patch test device with a peelable strip is known. Such skin patch comprises a peelable strip with a double function. A first function is that of enabling the medical preparation to be contacted to the skin of the patient after peeling of the strip. A second function of the peelable strip is that of containing information relating to the medical preparations. A first disadvantage of the peelable strip is that it can be peeled only when using the test device. A second disadvantage lies in that the information carried on the strip can be used only by a single user.
Also boxes for containing tooth-related systems are known in the art.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,815 a dental tooth shade/hue matching reference system is known, for providing artificial teeth with lifelike shade and hue, or for matching the shade and hue of an artificial tooth with the shade and hue of one""s natural teeth. The box containing such a system is neither apt to contain blister packs, nor does it show a transparent cover for enabling optical identification of its contents.
A packing for artificial teeth is already known in the state of the art and it shall be disclosed hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
In FIG. 1 a strip 1 made of transparent plastic material is shown in a perspective view. A wax bed 2 has been molded in the substantially central region of strip 1. On such bed 2 a set of artificial teeth is placed, held in position by the wax solid state; in the example of FIG. 1 the eight upper or lower diatoric elements (i.e. the molars) are shown, generically indicated with 3. A similar placement can be provided for the six upper or lower incisors. The wax whereon the artificial teeth are placed stays soft enough to enable the manual detachment of these teeth for their subsequent employ.
At the sides of the wax bed 2 two raised ending elements 4 are present, apt to bear printed information, shown in figure with numbers and letters, pertaining the colour and the shape of the teeth, so as to enable the various users to spot the features of the product. In fact, once manufactured the lots of strips are supplied to the trader, and from him to the dental technician and then to the dentist. To this end, there subsists the need to comply with the legal liability of the product traceability. This is carried out by the indication and the specification of the product brand, type, lot number and manufacture date onto the registers, documents and/or working forms provided for the purpose. This information shall be followed by the manufacturer as well as by the trader and lastly by the dental technician. The aforedescribed state-of-the-art strips enable the traceability of such indications, by having on their lower surface a number, not shown in FIG. 1, apt to indicate the aforementioned information.
A drawback of such method derives from the very high chance of making mistakes in copying the number, which usually exceeds ten digits. In an attempt to get round such inconvenience, a printing was carried out onto the label, of a series of bar codes in order to represent the aforesaid number. However, it must be noted that the computerized optical reading systems for bar codes are not commonly adopted in dental technology laboratories as well as among small and medium-sized traders of dental wares, who therefore have to carry on anyhow with the manual number copying.
Another drawback of the previous art hereto described derives from the manufacture costs of the strip, very high in comparison to the cost of the product.
A further drawback derives from the poor possibility of automating the packaging process, due to the difficulties in fastening the teeth onto the wax of the strip in a completely automated way; therefore there is an high demand of manpower.
Another further drawback derives from the fact that the strips expose the teeth to any kind of accident, as for instance impacts, scratches and attacks from chemical agents.
Yet another further drawback derives from the fact that the teeth easily detach off the wax of the strip in presence of a strong heat or due to breaking and/or fall of the boxes containing the strips. In such cases the teeth get mixed up very easily, later resulting not easily distinguishable for a correct replacing thereof.
A drawback always associated to the presence of the wax derives from the fact that it attracts and retains the dust.
Another inconvenience derives from the ease of manipulation and replacing of the teeth thus placed, that are therefore easily exposed to possible fraudulent tamperings.
A further inconvenience derives from the manufacturer""s reduced possibility of guaranteeing the quality and the technical characteristics of the product. It should be borne in mind that, according to the EEC directive 93/42, the manufacturer is liable for the product packaging as well.
Another even further inconvenience derives from the fact that a very expensive protective box is required. The next FIG. 2 shows in a partial perspective view the modes according to which such a box is manufactured. The box is indicated as a whole with 5 and is intended for the housing and the protection of the strips 1. Such box 5 comprises a cover 6 and a base 7, both to be realized with a carton board of good quality. Along the inner surface of the base 7 a plurality of protruding elements 8 is present, realized in thermoformed plastic and apt to prevent shifting of the strip 1 in a direction parallel to the plane of the base 7. In contact with the cover 6 and on the inner side thereof, a wafer 9 of multilayered paper is also present to prevent instead shifting of the strip 1 in a direction that is orthogonal to the plane of the base 7.
An example of packing similar to that up to now described can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,632, which however shows the same disadvantages of the packing described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
The present invention overcomes such prior art drawbacks and inconveniences, by providing a blister pack of artificial teeth, comprising:
a plurality of artificial teeth of prosthetic use;
a first layer apt to contain said artificial teeth, comprising a plurality of raised regions next to said artificial teeth;
a second layer placed below the first layer, comprising a plurality of punching regions apt to be punched upon pressure onto the raised regions; and
a plurality of removable elements identifying the blister pack, placed onto the second layer.
Preferred embodiments of the present innovation are provided in the claims from 2 to 8.
The present invention further provides a box of artificial teeth, comprising: a plurality of blister packs of artificial teeth for prosthetic use, according to the content of claims 9 and 10.
A first advantage of the blister pack according to the present innovation derives from the fact that the production costs are considerably lower than those of the previous art, assessable in a 70% reduction of the packaging cost.
A second advantage derives from the fact that the packaging times are considerably shorter than those provided for the abovedescribed strip.
Another advantage derives from the fact that now the blister packaging process is carried out in a completely automated way. In fact, the teeth are not manually fastened anymore, but rather placed into the appropriate regions specially provided for them, incoming from a series of previously loaded containers.
A further advantage derives from the fact that the blister pack according to the present innovation enables an effective protection of the teeth from minor accidents; these always remain in their place, even in case of breaking or fall of the housing box.
Another further advantage derives from the fact that, once the need of the wax is overcome, problems of heat and of dust retaining cease to exist.
The advantage then of a box apt to house the packagings according to the present invention derives from the fact that this is much simpler and cheaper, as its protective function becomes less crucial.
Another advantage derives from the fact that replacing and/or tamperings of the teeth inside the sealed blister pack are not possible anymore.
Furthermore, with the blister pack according to the invention, the possibility of guaranteeing the quality and the technical features of the product by the manufacturer becomes much more practical, being therefore, as liable party, better protected.
Moreover, the simultaneous presence of the removable labels enables the complete elimination of possible mistakes that occur in the stage of indication of the ciphers composing the number marking the set of information that is to be reported mandatorily onto the documents or working forms. In fact, each user will obtain his copy of the lot number directly from the blister pack, with no need whatsoever of copying it, and then sticking or putting it into his own registers or working forms.